1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke detecting apparatus and method for detecting smoke within an electrical equipment such as television.
2. Related Background Art
When smoke or fire is generated within an electrical equipment such as television, most of the inside of the electrical equipment may be burned before the smoke or flame comes out therefrom. In this case, not only the electrical equipment itself is burned down but also its vicinity is likely to catch fire. Known as a fire alarm system for detecting such smoke within an electrical equipment or the like in its early stage is a safety device for electrical equipment disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 3-120640. This safety device comprises a smoke sensor for detecting smoke generated within an electrical equipment. When the smoke generated within the electrical equipment is detected by the smoke sensor, the electric power supplied to the electrical equipment is stopped in order to prevent a fire accident after the smoking.
In this safety device, however, there is a possibility that the smoke sensor may malfunction under the influence of electromagnetic noises from a number of parts such as electric circuits disposed within the electrical equipment. Also, there is a possibility that the smoke sensor may malfunction due to dust or the like which is floating by an air convection in the inner space of the electrical equipment causing by changes in temperature and the like therein.